Registeel
|} Registeel (Japanese: レジスチル Registeel) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary titans of Hoenn. Biology The top-half of Registeel's body is spherical and gray with a black stripe running down its "face". Its face consists of seven red dots in a hexagonal formation. It has black arms with three fingers each and cylindrical legs. While Registeel has been classified as a Pokémon, its body is actually made of a material that is harder than any known metal. However, this material stretches and shrinks despite its hardness. Its body was tempered by pressure over thousands of years. In the anime Major appearances Registeel made an appearance with and in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The Legendary titans were guardians of the Tree of Beginning. Registeel first attacked , but when they tried to flee, it attacked and too. After everyone was saved by , it, together with Regice and Regirock, turned away. battled against 's in Overjoyed! It also appeared again in Pace - The Final Frontier! along with where they blasted off . Registeel made further apperences in the Diamond & Pearl series. Minor appearances Registeel first appeared in a brief cameo during the introduction of Destiny Deoxys. Registeel made a brief cameo along with the other members of its trio in the beginning of The Rise of Darkrai. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Registeel debuted near the end of the , when Drake attempted to open the Ancient Tomb. Together, and created a team of four and Sapphire's and , thus opening up the chamber containing Registeel, as well as the other two titans, and . Registeel used to stop and from spreading destruction. After the battle, it and the other two titans—left weak and powerless—traveled to the mountains, where they were later caught by shortly before the opening ceremony of the . Brandon used Registeel first in his battle with , where it squared off against the the boy borrowed from . Though Registeel took considerable damage from the accumulation of many es and was eventually beaten by a strong attack, it managed to cause its opponent to faint as well with a clever maneuver. It has not been seen since. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Registeel, along with the other two Legendary titans, are seen under the possession of Candice. She uses them against Hareta to test his worthiness to challenge . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Registeel appears as an occasional stage hazard in the of the stage. Appearing rarely, it will use to dislodge the swords embedded in the stage, causing them to fly upwards and damage fighters. Grounded characters will also take damage from Stomp. Trophy information This Steel-type Pokémon's hollow body is made out of an ultrahard metal, forged under pressure over thousands of years underground. It can appear in the Kalos Pokémon League stage, in the Elite Four's Steel-type chamber. Its Stomp attack will launch fighters on the ground, and even the giant swords mounted on the stage! Game data NPC appearances * : Registeel is the boss of Steel Chamber in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins (Both Fields)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore (post-ending)}} |area=Valora (special)}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Registeel Steals the Show, Registeel Appears!}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Hadō Registeel|Japanese|Japan|40|September 1 to 25, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Registeel}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Bank Registeel|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 4 to October 31, 2016|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Registeel}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Non-English European sprites Trivia * In the non-English European versions of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Registeel's sprite was edited because of its arm. The arm's original position is reminiscent of the . In , the sprite was changed for all regions to the continental European variation (this change was retained in ). * In Pokémon Ranger, Registeel was the only one of the three Legendary titans that has a Field Move. The other two have a Poké Assist instead. * In , there is an unobtainable Registeel Doll programmed into the game. It may have been intended to be obtained with the e-Reader. * Registeel is tied with and Shield Forme for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Registeel is the only Legendary titan without a base stat higher than the other members of the trio. Regirock has the highest and base stats, while Regice has the highest and base stats. In this way, Registeel is the balanced member of the trio, as all three have equal and base stats. * Registeel is the only Legendary titan that learns both and at level 41. ** It learns more moves by level up than the other members of its trio, with 15. Origin Registeel may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened. Name origin Registeel is the combination of the words ''regis (Latin for royal) and steel. In other languages Related articles * * * Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon de:Registeel fr:Registeel it:Registeel ja:レジスチル pl:Registeel zh:雷吉斯奇鲁